Watersport boards such as wake boards, windsurfing boards, surfboards and the like include one or more fins configured to improve the stability and/or maneuverability of the board. A longer and wider fin increases the stability of the board but decreases the maximum speed of the board because of increased drag. Additionally, the optimal fin size and configuration varies according to the type, size and condition of the waves on a particular body of water.
Traditionally, fins are permanently attached to a watersport board. This design forces the user to own and transport multiple boards having different fin configurations so as to be able to take advantage of the optimal configurations for the current water conditions at a particular body of water. Permanently mounted fins also forces users to upgrade boards as their skills improve. For example, a board for a beginner may have a fin configuration designed to maximize board stability while a board for a more advanced user may have a fin configuration designed to maximize the speed and maneuverability of the board. Having to own multiple boards designed for different water conditions and having to upgrade boards multiple times as a user's abilities improve is inconvenient and expensive.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for customizable fin assemblies for watersport boards which eliminate the need for multiple boards suited to particular water conditions and/or user ability levels.